Alluminating Lights
by Broony
Summary: Dan/Serena: “Make a wish” Dan opened his hand out in front of her. In his palm lay a coin for her to throw into the fountain.


"Do you need any help?" Rufus peaked his head around the door of Dan's room

"No thanks, I think I've got it covered" Dan gave his dad a smile "I'm nearly finished anyway, I'll leave the rest until later, no rush"

"Do you want to go out for one last family meal before you leave?"

"I can't dad not tonight, how about an early breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I'll make something special" Rufus said. "So what's happening tonight then?"

"Tonight I am spending my last night with my favourite girl"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Both the Humphrey men stood up to open it but Dan insisted. He picked up the DVD from his desk and proceeded to the door.

"Hey V" Dan broadly smiled at the dark haired girl standing in his doorway

"My, don't you look handsome Mr Humphrey" Vanessa pulled his jacket together like she was wrapping a little child up ready to brace cold weather.

"Why thank you, not so bad yourself" he joked

"Full of compliments as always I see" Vanessa rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend

"Jenny's nearly ready, she won't be long" Dan said before walking past her out of the front door. He shouted goodbye on his way out and waved a hand over his head.

"Will I..." Vanessa trailed off when she realised he was out of earshot..."Get to see you before you go...

.....................

Dan stood outside the Palace and straightened his suit before going inside.

"Dexter, how are you" Dan slapped his hand, a very different greeting to their first encounter. Over time Dexter and Dan had come to a mutual understanding and came to realise that the other was not as bad as the first thought.

"I'm great thanks. Are you here for Ms Van Der Woodsen?"

"Yeah, is she ready?" Dan asked although he knew very well she wouldn't be she still doesn't know the concept of time.

"Is she ever?" Dexter laughed "Just go up"

"I swear that girl will be late to her own funeral. Thanks"

....................................

"Does my hair look alright?" Serena asked her mother

"Serena, sweetheart that's the 3rd time you have asked me in the past 10 minutes. It looks fine" Lily smiled and shook her head. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I don't know. Mom what am I going to do without him?" Serena spoke in her soft vulnerable voice "I mean I know we are just friends now but he is still a big part of my life, not seeing him every week is going to be hard to deal with"

"Well look, you knew this was going to happen. You're going off to college in a month, what would you have done then? Lily said. "It's just happening sooner rather than later"

"I know it's just making that step" Serena sadly smiled. "But this is going to be a fun night I'm not going to think of it. I don't know what he has planned but I know that I will love it"

"Knock knock" Dan said through the door

"You know, you're supposed to actually knock on the door" Serena said once she had opened the door

"Well you know me, I like to be different" Dan wiggled his hips earning a chuckle from Serena. "Hey Lily"

"Hello Daniel, where are you taking my daughter?"

"It's a surprise"

"I see. Are you excited to be leaving?" Lily asked

"I'm excited for the new adventure" Dan replied. "You ready Serena?"

"Yeah" They both said their goodbyes to Lily and left

"I recognise that dress" Dan turned to Serena as they walked to the hotel elevator.

"You should" Serena smiled back. She wore the same dress as she had on their first date

"It still looks as beautiful on you but don't you upper east siders only wear dresses once and

then move on to the next?" Dan chuckled

"Yes. But I kept this one as it had a special meaning" She looked away from him knowing he would get what that special meaning was

"Do you have to take that back before we go wherever it is you're taking me?" Serena motioned to the DVD in Dan's hand

"Nope" Dan gave her a quick look before pressing the button

.................................................

"Err Dan? Are we re-creating Christmas Eve? Is this your big plan?" Serena joked when he opened the gallery door revealing his football sheets and two pillows in the centre of the floor. Only a small lamp illuminating the room

"No" He laughed putting his hand on the small of her back guiding her through the sliding door. "Make yourself comfy I'll be back in a minute"

Serena turned on her heel and looked around the room allowing the memories of their night together wash over her. Part of her wishing they were recreating that night but she knew they couldn't go there. She didn't want to make things complicated. A smile played on her lips when she remembered his story, or rather _her_ story. She recited the 1st few lines of 10.8.05 in her head. She knew it word for word.

With a gentle sigh she took off her shoes and sat down, she leaned back and let her right arm hold her weight

Holding two cans of pop and a bowl of Nachos and salsa, Dan sat down next to her

"Would you like Sprite or Pepsi?" He asked holding up both choices

"Sprite thanks"

"It will be starting any minute" Dan said as he took off his jacket and lay on his front looking directly at the blank wall"

Serena followed suit and lay down on her front "What's about to start? We are staring at a blank wall Dan"

"You know when you were supposed to meet me at The Sunshine to see a movie? You phoned and cancelled on me because of Blair's photo shoot"

"Yeah" She said quizzically wondering where he was taking this

"Well we never got the chance to watch it and I managed to get my hands on a copy and I thought it would be nice if we finally got the chance to watch it, together. No interruptions"

Serena just sat there and smiled at him. She couldn't believe he remembered

"I'll take that smile as a yes I would love to watch it" He smirked "you haven't got a photos hoot to run to have you? Can we watch it?"

"No I haven't" She swatted him playfully and turned her attention to the titles of the movie that had just started rolling

Dan looked across at her and noticed the gentle smile that was still preoccupying her lips. He knew she would like the gesture.

During the course of the film Dan would listen intently to the sound of her laughter, he wanted to capture it forever. It never failed to make him smile.

...........................................

"So, was it worth the wait? Did you like it?" Dan asked as they left the gallery. They decided to go for a long walk before he would take her back home. Neither wanting the night to come to an end

"It was" Serena shot him a look before turning her attention to her feet. "Can I ask you a question Dan?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Why did you want to spend your last night with me?"

"Need you even ask Serena?"

"Yes. I'm glad you have though, spent it with me I mean"

"You want to know why? Because you are the person I'm going to miss the most, I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible" Dan started to feel self conscious so decided to mute himself. He didn't want to say anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Serena didn't say anything for a few minutes just simply blushed. "Why are you going so far away? Is life here really that bad?"

"It's a fresh start Serena, away from the craziness. A place where nobody knows me, going away to college abroad is a good option for me. I've made many mistakes here, with poor judgement, with decisions I wish I could take back, but also mistakes I've made with you. There are so many things I would love to take back and do over and then maybe we could be having this fresh start together. I definitely fell from grace with what I did with Rachel; I'm so ashamed for allowing myself to be fooled like that. I guess it's just one mistake I'm going to have to live with"

"That's in the past Dan, we are all entitled to screw up, I should know, I've done my fair share and maybe even part of your share of screwing up. Nobody's perfect. I was never really mad at you for that to be honest" Serena attentively spoke

"I don't think those boxes at the bottom of the ocean were big enough do you?" Dan tried to make a joke

"No. I guess it just wasn't our time" Serena said

"Fancy a splash?" Dan asked

"Huh? A splash" Serena's brows furred together

Dan pointed over to the lit up water fountain across the road in the park.

"No I don't thank you, I don't want to get wet"

"Come on" He took hold of her hand and raced across the street. Serena's 'no no no' pleas falling on deaf ears.

As soon as Dan grabbed her hand Serena felt that familiar feeling rush throughout her body. She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind as her cheeks flushed a light pink

The floor of the fountain was lit up by the many alluminating lights scattered around

"People will think we're crazy Dan, no" She repeated

"People already think I am so no harm done" Dan had an answer for everything. "And people think you are as well for daring to date a Brooklyn boy and leave their beloved UES boys to cry into their million dollar hankies. A Chu a Chu" Dan sarcastically added. He let go of her hand took his shoes and jacket off and also rolled his trouser legs up. He then climbed over the low wall that surrounded the fountain. "It's a little bit on the cold side, wow"

Serena's eyes widened as she looked around for people walking by

"There is nobody out at this time Serena stop panicking. Come on" Dan beamed at her reaching down into the water and swishing it in her direction

"My hair" she tried and failed to protect her long golden locks

"Looks even better wet" Dan finished her sentence "I should know" He chimed recalling their many shower antics

Serena placed both hands on her hips and cocked her head as if debating whether or not to join him or kill him. The cool air blew softly through her waves.

Dan padded through the water stopping at the wall that separated them. He held out his left hand for her to take. She bent down and took off her shoes for the 2nd time that night

"Well I've heard of charming a woman into bed but never a water fountain before" Serena giggled and took his helping hand. She squeezed his hand when she dipped her feet into the cool water

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" Dan stated

"No but all we need now is soft, slushy music and we would fit right into a romantic comedy" She cheekily remarked

After a few minutes of gentle play, both making sure that they didn't get completely soaking so they would get sick, they stepped out. Dan picked up his jacket and laid it across her shoulders trying to keep her relatively warm

"Pass your phone her a second please" Dan asked and Serena obliged. He phoned and asked for her driver to pick her ASAP

"Why did you ring him? Can't you take me home?"

"I'm sorry I can't Serena. I still have packing to do when I get home and it's already 11.30pm, I guess we lost track of time"

He continued to rub up and down her arms to help warm her up faster. Serena put her hands on his chest and smiled at him. She didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't know how long it would be for but she knew it would be a long time until she saw him again as he had decided he wasn't going to come home for the holidays and she would be away anyway.

He placed his fingertips under her chin and gently lifted her head up where he could see a fresh tear roll down her cheek

"Please don't cry Serena" Dan softly said "I hate goodbyes"

At his words she wrapped her arms around his back and snuggled into his neck letting her tears stain his skin. He closed his eyes to her touch and caressed the side of her head.

"You know a very wise girl once told me that she and I were forever, I wonder if she still believes that" Dan whispered

Serena pulled her face back but kept her arms in place. "She does"

Her car pulled up along the road side but neither moved. He cupped the sides of her face and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I so want to kiss you right now but I know if I do then I won't be able to leave you"

"Then kiss me" Serena breathlessly sighed

"I can't. This whole friends business _is_ going to work"

"Its makes no difference you're leaving tomorrow so just kiss me. Think of it as a goodbye kiss"

Dan reluctantly let go of her face and reached down into his pocket

"Make a wish" Dan opened his hand out in front of her. In his palm lay a coin for her to throw into the fountain

"What?"

"Make a wish" Dan repeated "We'll both do it" He pulled out another from his pocket. "We'll do it at the same time. Ready. 1, 2, 3. They each threw a coin into the water

"_I wish that in years to come we will get our chance at forever_"

"_I wish for Dan to kiss me"_

"Ok you have to go before you freeze to death" Dan walked her to the car and opened her door. She let go of his warm hand and turned around to sit in the back seat waiting to see if he would have a last minute change of heart. She knew he didn't want to complicate things for her, that's why he didn't kiss her.

'_Guess I'm going to have to grant my own wish' _Serena thought to herself. Her barriers faded away and she had little self control when it came to Dan. She stepped back out of the car and sternly grabbed his face connecting their lips with such a crash he stumbled backwards. He let out a throaty moan when her tongue forcefully pushed his lips apart, she was not asking for entrance she was getting it whether he liked it or not. From the sheer intensity of the kiss she sighed deep into his mouth, giving one last suck of his lower lip she let go and licked at her own lips. Her eyes glazed over.

Dan was momentarily speechless, still tasting her kiss on his lips as his eyes darted over her face trying to form coherent words

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Serena's voice barely audible. She gave his cheek one last caress and got back into the car knowing she would not be able to hold herself upright for much longer as her legs were turning to jelly. "Have fun"

Serena leaned forward in her seat and told the driver to take her home. Taking in one last glance at her Brooklyn boy she blew him a kiss as the car pulled away. "Until I see you again" she whispered

"Pardon" Vincent, her driver asked

"Oh nothing, I wasn't talking to you" Serena smiled even though he couldn't see her

Dan stood at the edge of the pavement until the car was no longer in sight. "I'm gonna miss you too. Say goodnight not goodbye"

* * *


End file.
